Magnetic construction kits have become a popular category of children's toys. These kits ordinarily include construction modules having magnets embedded in them that enable the modules to be connected to each other or to modules without magnets via magnetism. One such magnetic module is in the form of a rod-like body having a magnet in each end thereof. These modules can be combined with steel balls in various configurations to make larger structures, which have size restrictions due mainly to the weight of the steel balls. Using these modules, children are able to assemble many imaginative two-dimensional and three-dimensional shapes and structures, thereby imparting great enjoyment and entertainment to the children using them.